Savior in Blue Armor
by Skellington girl
Summary: While under Highbreed's control, Melody meets A cretin rookie plumber.i would like to thank my friend,GoldGuardian2418, for the help.


Melody parked her motorbike and stood at the entrance of Undertown's graveyard where Whampire had told her Alex's grave was. She went in and instantly found his grave. A statue of him stood on the headstone, making Melody smile as a few tears slipped down her cheeks and she placed the alien flowers she had bought on his grave. "I miss you, Dad," she said, sniffling. It had been a year since he had passed and she misses him.

She now kneeled down and placed a hand on the headstone and bowed her head in respect and sadness. 'Why did he have to die? He was a kind alien that would give anyone the shirt off his back when they needed it.' She thought, clenching her fist in anger.

Suddenly she felt a pinprick on her neck and made a small yelp sound. She grabbed it, finding it to be a small dart before she began to feel sleepy. She then heard someone behind her and a large shadow came around her. That's when she passed out from the drug.

Melody came to as she sat up and found herself in a rather large bed. Wondering where she was, she was about to get up when the door opened and a strange, tall white being came in. "Ah, you have awoken, Melody," he said to her.

She jumped. "Who are you?" she asked, freaked out that he knew her name.

"We are the Highbreed, the purest race in all the galaxies," he said. "We've been watching you for some time now."

"Why?" she asked, still wary of him.

"You've been acting as a peacemaker between all the alien races, but some grow very restless and want your powers for their own gain," he said in an urgent voice. He then held up a sort of white band. "This collar will protect you by projecting a force field that will allow nothing to hurt you."

Melody was still wary, but he sounded like he was telling the truth. So she decided to trust him and wear the collar.

Only to regret it and realize she made a big mistake.

When the collar snapped in place around her neck, she immediately felt lightheaded and saw the collar was glowing as she felt her energy being seeped away from her. She tried to use her powers to remove the collar, but it was too late. The Highbreed laughed cruelly.

"Foolish child, you are now our prisoner!" he hissed at her.

She then slumped over, unconscious.

Whampire was on a mission with Rook Blonko when he got a call from Melody's mom, Mary. "Hello Mary… What! She didn't come home."

Rook looked confused at the vladat talk to someone unfamiliar," what's wrong, Whampire?"

"It's melody. She's not home and she's been gone for hours."

Suddenly they hear explosion and see melody, how is in Vladat form, destroying alien landmark. Rook and whampire got out of the proto Turk and sees a highbreed alien with a controller and whampire sees the collar around her neck.

Whampire was desperate when he saw Melody under the Highbreed's control. "Melody! Stop!" he pleaded.

The Highbreed cruelly laughed. "She follows my commands now," he said and Melody flew towards Whampire fast.

He knew he had to get that collar off her, especially when he saw it was draining her energy. He needed to counter the effects. So, he put out his hands and green energy beams flew from his hands and landed on the collar, pulling away Melody's stolen energy into him. Whampire was regretting that he had to do this, but it was the only way and he hoped it would work and she wouldn't be hurt too badly.

"Melody," he said to her. "I'm sorry, little one."

With that, he shot some of the energy back at the collar and continued pumping energy into it, making it smoke and overload. Melody screamed when she felt the collar overload and begin to burn her neck. The Highbreed roared in anger and tried to get to Melody, but Rook held him off as Whampire then caught Melody as she started to fall from the sky and he held her gently, kissing her forehead in a caring way. She woke up.

"W-Whampire?" she groaned as she felt really tired.

"Shh, just rest, Melody," he said. "You'll feel better when you wake up."

With that, he started to drain her energy. "Forgive me, little one," he said as she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Rook came up with his Proto-Truk and gently held Melody as Whampire got in and accepted Melody from the Revonnahgander. As Rook drove, Whampire held Melody tenderly as he remembered when Alexander had made Whampire Melody's uncle and Whampire had sworn he would keep Melody safe.

Tears came to Whampire's eyes as he held his niece and hoped she'd wake up soon.

_**Flashback**_

_**Alex was playing with a baby Melody when he hears a knock on the door.**_

_**"Come in," said Alex and the door opened and Whampire stood there, smiling when he saw the father and daughter.**_

_**"Alex," he said with a smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting."**_

_**"Not at all," said Alex. "Come meet my daughter."**_

_**Whampire saw the young human infant looking up at him, her eyes wide and curious, making him chuckle. "She's a curious one, like you, Alex," he said.**_

_**"Yes," said the proud father. "My little Melody."**_

_**Whampire smiled. "Melody," he said. "It fits her well."**_

_**Alex smiled. "I got the idea from the song "Down To The Sea" from "The Little Mermaid 2" and when I started to sing it, this little one loved it, so the name just made sense," he said.**_

_**Whampire smiled and then chuckled when he saw Melody reach for his hand, which he let her take, being careful that she didn't catch her hands on his sharp claws. She then smiled at him and held out her arms. Whampire looked at Alex questioningly and Alex nodded his consent. Being extremely gentle, Whampire picked up Melody and held her in his arms, smiling down at her, which she also smiled at him.**_

_**Alex saw that his daughter was comfortable with his best friend and right then made his decision. He had been wondering who he could trust to take care of Melody and her mother if something happened to him and now he knew.**_

_**"Whampire, can I ask you something?" he asked.**_

_**"Of course, Alex," said Whampire, looking up from Melody. "What is it?"**_

_**Alex took a deep breath. "If something happens to me, I want you to take care and protect Melody and her mother for me," he said.**_

_**Whampire was surprised, but knew what his friend meant. War was going to erupt soon and Alex was going to fight in the war for his people. He then glanced down at Melody as was surprised to see she had fallen asleep in his arms. Looking at that innocent face, he made up his mind.**_

_**"Yes," he said firmly. "I promise, my friend. I won't let anyone hurt Melody or her mother."**_

_**Alex smiled, "Thank you, whampire."**_

_**Flashback**_

Melody's vision was a bit fuzzy when she woke up couple hours later. When her vision cleared, the first thing she sees is an alien with lavender-colored fur, black and white markings over his face, eyes the look like a sunset and pointed ears. In his hand was a hand held saw. Melody screamed and punched him so hard, it send him though a wall and knock him out. Whampire came in and stopped her before she can feed on him. "Melody it's alright. This is Rook Blonko, A rookie Plumber. He was trying to get that collar." Melody turned to see Rachel tend to Rook, who was awake. "Rook I'm sorry that I punched you."

"Mm, don't worry about it. I'll recover, especially with my beautiful love attending to me," said Rook, giving Rachel a look that made her blush and she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Stop that, you're making me blush," said Rachel, before she turned to Melody. "If he's flirting with me like that, then he's fine. So don't worry."

Melody had to smile and giggle a little bit at the two lovebirds.

That night, whampire was sleeping when he heard Melody whimper. He rushed into her room and gasped. She whimpered again, then sobbed, jerking in the bed.

"Melody. Melody? Melody, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Melody, wake up! Melody!" He urged worriedly, shaking her shoulder trying to wake her up. After a minute she stirred, then shot awake, screaming. Immediately he took her into his arms, feeling her shake and sob.

"Shh, Melody…shh, it's alright…it was just a nightmare. Nothing happened." He coaxed, rocking her back and forth as she clung to him. The tears dripping onto him made him feel worse than before. Slowly, he raised himself into the bed, pulling her onto his lap as she cried into his neck now.

"Melody, sweetheart, calm down…it was just a dream, you're okay. You're okay." He soothed, feeling her finally begin to slow down, feeling her breathing calm and the tears stop.

"I'm sorry Uncle that I woke you."

"No need to apologize, my Tell what happen in the dream."

Melody told him that in the dream that she was still under the highbreed's control and killed everyone she care about. Whampire kissed her forehead,"it was only a dream. It wasn't real."

She nodded as he tuck her back in and stayed with her as she fell back to sleep."I'll always protect her,Prince Alexander. Not will harm her."


End file.
